The Items
by Unstable Psychopaths
Summary: AU. YY MM BR SJ Pencarian Millenium Items telah dimulai. Kutukan akan bangkitnya sang iblis semakin mendekat. Kegelapan dan kehancuran di ujung mata. Hikari... Apakah benar-benar bisa menjadi cahaya untuk Yami? Ataukah...


Yu-Gi-OH! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

**Warning : **Rated M for later chapter.

**Pairing :** Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, sama Tendershipping.

...xXx...

**THE ITEMS**

**CHAPTER ONE : PROLOGUE**

**Original idea:** Unstable Psychopaths (are. key. take. tour, MoonZheng, Severnesh, Psychociatrist)

**Writer for Chapter 1** **:** are. key. take. tour and Severnesh

...xXx...

Alunan-alunan mantra menyebar ke segala penjuru. Riuh rendah suara jeritan dan lolong kesakitan, ronta yang memekakkan telinga dari sesosok makhluk berwujud iblis.

Nada dan irama matra dari sang Pharaoh semakin nyaring, cahaya mulai berpendar dari lima Piramid yang tersebar di daratan Memphis. Pendar hijau saling menyambung, membentuk pentagram dalam lingkaran.

"Uhuk..." Pharaoh menghentikan mantranya, kekuatannya semakin menipis. Sementara tiga sosok yang melayang di sekitarnya juga sudah kewalahan menahan kekuatan kegelapan iblis—Zorc Necraphades.

"_Winged Dragon of Ra_… _Slifer the Sky Dragon_... dan kau, _Obelisk the Tormentor_. Terima kasih…"

Sekali lagi Pharaoh mengerahkan kekuatannya. Tidak mempedulikan nyawanya sendiri.

_ity nb.i / tni xpr iAw hAw / wgg iw iHw Hr mAw / sDr n.f Xdr ra nb / irty nDsw anxwy imrw / r gr n mdw n.f / ib tmw n sxA.n.f sf / qs mn n.f n Aww / bw nfr xpr m bw bin / dpt nbt Smt / irt iAw n rmT bin m xt nbt / fnd DbA n ssn.n.f / n tnw aHa Hmst / wD.t(w) n bAk im irt mdw iAw / ix Dd n.f mdw sDmyw / sxrw imyw-HAt pAw sDm.n nTrw / ix ir.t(w) n.k mitt / Snw m rxyt / bAk n.k idbwy _(1)

_Kedaulatanku. Kekuatan. Zaman akan berubah, semuanya akan turun. Zaman tua menyerang. Kelemahan ada di sini. Mata tumbuh kecil, telinga yang ditulikan, mulut diam, tidak mampu untuk berbicara, dan hati dikosongkan, tidak mampu untuk mengingat. Kebaikan akan mengikis kejahatan. Semua rasa telah pergi. Segala malapetaka akan dihalangi. Hidung akan dihalangi, tidak mampu bernafas. Sesuatu yang didengar pada dewa dihadirkan. Perselisihan, malapetaka disingkirkan dari masa, semua akan hilang._

Lantunan mantra berakhir dengan goncangan hebat, keruntuhan _Ancient Egypt_. Beberapa kutukan masih sempat terdengar dari sang iblis, melengking mengerikan, mengirim kutukan untuk seluruh keturunan dari Pharaoh.

Satu titik yang membawa garis darah. Kegelapan akan memasung jiwa keturunan terakhir dari para terkutuk. Dan menunggu masa untuk dibangkitkan, untuk memutus darah. Memutus seluruh keturunan dari Pharaoh.

-o-o0o-o-

**THE ITEMS**

-o-o0o-o-

**  
****Cairo, Mesir, 2010**

Ini bukan lagi masa kepemimpinan Pharaoh. Bukan pula masa kejayaan _Ancient Egypt._ Mesir telah berubah total, Sungai Nil kini membentang membelah kota Cairo yang megah dan maju. Namun masa itu memang pernah ada, masa penuh dewa dan sihir tetap terkubur rapi di bawah tanah yang mereka pijak. Keberadaan sebuah masa yang semakin lama terkikis oleh kemajuan jaman dan dianggap mitos belaka. Bahkan keberadaan Piramid-Piramid yang menjadi bukti nyata hanya dianggap salah satu keajaiban dunia.

Di tepi sungai itu, yang kebetulan adalah halaman belakang sebuah rumah, seorang putra Perdana Mentri menghabiskan siang yang terik dengan tiduran di sana, di sebelahnya sebuah buku terbuka sia-sia. Buku usang tentang sejarah Mesir Kuno. Sesaat angin sepoi berhembus membalik halaman-halamannya; terlihat sekelebat gambar-gambar unik, di atasnya tercetak tebal tulisan '_Millenium Items'_.

"Atem!" pemuda berambut ash blonde ini menghampiri sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas tidur. "Heh, bangun, Atem!!"

"Ck... berisik kau, Marik," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Atem tadi, ia bangkit membereskan bukunya yang terbuka, lalu memandang wajah Marik, "Ada apa? Tumben kau tidak bersama Bakura. Mana dia?"

"Dia sudah berangkat ke Jepang tadi pagi." Marik terlihat menghela napas, ia membanting tubuhnya ke rumput tepat di sebelah Atem duduk. "Di antara kita bertiga hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai pengaruh di Mesir."

Atem mengangguk lemah, bukan hal yang mudah untuknya dan Marik meninggalkan Cairo. Sebagai putra Perdana Mentri dan putra Mentri Pertahanan Dalam Negeri, keduanya tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan meskipun menyangkut kepentingan Negara.

"Tinggal tiga lagi yang belum ditemukan," sahut Marik kemudian. "Itu bagian kita, _Puzzle_ milikmu, _Ring _milik Bakura, dan _Rod_ milikku. Jika sampai purnama ke tujuh di tahun ini belum juga di temukan, gerbang pentagram antara Piramid Sakkara, Cheops, Chevren, Menkaura, dan Kuil Luxor akan terbuka—gerbang _Shadow Realm_, itu akan menghisap Mesir dan mungkin seluruh Afrika, Atem..."

Sekali lagi Atem tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sudah tahu faktanya—sebuah top secret negara. Para penjaga makam; Isis, Karim, Shada, dan Mahad sudah memperingatkan bahwa segel telah lama retak dan perlu diadakan upacara penyegelan ulang. Namun masalahnya tujuh benda pengunci tidak ada di Piramid Sakkara. Dan ternyata Item-item tersebut terpencar bersama runtuhnya _Ancient Egypt_ 5000 tahun yang lalu.

"Hanya saja, aku masih belum bisa memahami. Kalau memang tujuh benda itu sebagai pengunci, kenapa justru tersebar?" lanjut Marik.

Atem menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia belum mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaan Marik barusan. Yang penting baginya, ketujuh Item harus segera ditemukan. Itu saja.

Dan apa yang melanda Mesir di jaman dahulu bukan hanya sebuah sejarah yang beredar di instansi pendidikan manapun. Temuan-temuan baru yang dirahasiakan merupakan sebuah kutukan yang bisa membuat kehancuran.

Sebuah kekuatan gelap yang tersegel di bawah pentagram lima Piramid, dengan pengunci tujuh _Millenium Item_; di sana bersemayam kekuatan mengerikan, dan kebangkitan Zorc Necrophades tentu tidak diinginkan.

"—Seberapa besar keyakinan Bakura kalau tiga benda terakhir berada di Jepang?" tanya Atem.

"Lima persen."

"APAA?!!" Atem berdiri, "Hanya sekecil itu dia nekat terbang ke sana?"

"_Millenium Eye_ juga ditemukan di Jepang, Atem. Sepupumu sendiri yang menemukannya dan mengirim langsung ke Mesir."

Ya, Atem ingat. Sebulan yang lalu sepupunya—Seto Kaiba telah berkunjung dan membawa satu Item sebagai 'oleh-oleh'. Dengan Itu empat Item terkumpul, _Necklace, Scale, Key,_ dan _Eye_.  
Kedua pemuda ini terdiam—cukup lama, entah ke mana pikiran mereka melayang sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Atem, Marik," suara rendah berwibawa menyapa dan membangkitkan keduanya dari lamunan.

"A—Ayah?" gagap Atem saat berbalik dan melihat Aknamkanon—ayahnya sekaligus Kepala Pemerintahan Mesir.

"Ayah, dan ayahmu Marik, telah menyiapkan paspor untuk kalian, dan juga untuk Bakura. Pergilah ke Jepang." kata Aknamkanon langsung.

"Jadi tiga _Item _terakhir berada di sana?" Atem masih saja ragu, Mesir dan Jepang tidak ada hubungan apapun di masa lalu dan kenapa Item-item itu bisa berada di Jepang? Belum ada yang menyadari memang kalau sebagian pecahan-pecahan rahasia berada di Negara itu.

"Seto sempat memakai _Millenium Eye, _dan dia melihat titik-titik keberadaan Item yang berada di sana. Dia mencoba menyelidiki terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan informasi, namun—tetap tidak ditemukan lokasi pastinya."

"Sebenarnya Bakura sudah berangkat, ayah." Atem menarik napas, menyembunyikan kalau sebenarnya ia senang karena akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Cairo. "Baiklah aku dan Marik akan mencari Millenium Item ke sana!"

-o-o0o-o-

**Domino, Jepang**

_Domino International Airport, _Jepang. Akhirnya Atem dan Marik berhasil mencapai tujuan akhir mereka. Misi yang mereka emban akan segera dilaksanakan, tepat saat kaki mereka menginjak bumi Domino. Tak peduli waktu, keduanya – dibantu oleh Bakura dan Seto – harus segera menemukan tiga _Items _yang tersisa. _Puzzle, Rod, _dan _Ring. _Demi negara dan juga bumi, apapun akan mereka perjuangkan.

"Atem! Marik!!"

Kedua pemuda Mesir itu mendongakkan kepala dari koper, mencari-cari sumber suara yang mereka yakini sebagai suara milik Bakura Akefia, teman seperjuangan mereka yang sudah sampai di Domino lebih dulu. Ternyata, Bakura sendiri berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Atem dan Marik terpaku. Tangannya melambai-lambai, memberi tanda kepada dua sahabatnya itu untuk mendekat.

"Sampai juga kalian." gerutu Bakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah kupanggil daritadi, tapi kalian masih saja cuek. Beruntung aku orang yang sabar, jadi mau menunggui kalian sampai karatan begini. Ayo."

Marik dan Atem hanya memutar bola mata mereka. Keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah polah dari Bakura yang _moody. _Keterlambatan mereka masih belum sebanding dengan keterlambatan Bakura. Jangankan sekali. Setiap kali mereka membuat janji, pemuda berambut putih itu pasti datang paling terakhir.

Bakura rupanya menggiring Atem dan Marik ke sebuah mobil _Mercedes Benz _mewah berwarna hitam. "Syukurlah Seto mau meminjamkan mobilnya padaku." kata Bakura. Ia memasukkan koper-koper ke dalam bagasi dibantu oleh Marik. "Kalian tahu, kan, betapa pelitnya Seto kalau sudah menyangkut barang kepemilikannya?"

Kaiba Seto. CEO Kaiba Corporation yang terkenal arogan dan berwajah dingin. Dengan tangan besinya ia berhasil memimpin perusahaan dengan penghasilan triliunan dollar per tahunnya. Semua orang menyeganinya tanpa melihat umurnya yang masih muda.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Seto." ucap Atem sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas jok kulit sedan mewah tersebut. "Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"Kau harus tahu, Atem. Sekarang dia—" kata Bakura sambil tertawa pelan. Ia mulai membuka pintu mobil dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti di tengah jalan saat mata cokelatnya menangkap sesosok manusia masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu _airport._ Bakura tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda berambut putih itu. Wajahnya yang manis, serta perawakannya yang begitu kecil – hampir seperti perempuan – telah berhasil menyihir dan menawan hati Bakura.

Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Bakura tertarik padanya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan. Misterius…

"Hei, Bakura!!" Panggilan Marik telah menyadarkan Bakura dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Kau mau yang menyetir atau aku?"

"Ah. Iya." gumam Bakura pelan lalu duduk di belakang setir. Dia ingat betul pesan Seto kalau ia tidak mau Marik yang menyetir mobil kesayangannya ini. Mengingat prestasi Marik yang telah berhasil menabrakkan lima buah mobil, membuat baret lebih dari dua puluh baret di satu badan mobil, dan empat mobil digondol maling karena Marik lupa mengunci pintu. Memberikan kendali mobil kepada Marik? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Tadi kau mau cerita soal Seto. Kenapa dia?" tanya Atem, mengembalikan perbincangan mereka setelah meninggalkan gerbang _airport._

"Ah. Seto. Sekarang dia sudah sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya." sahut Bakura. Mata cokelatnya masih berkonsentrasi menatap jalan raya yang cukup padat. Entah kenapa, jalan keluar dari bandara selalu ramai dan padat. "Sekarang, ia sudah sedikit lebih lunak."

"Oya? Kok, bisa begitu?" Kali ini giliran Marik yang bertanya. Mata lavendernya untuk sesaat teralihkan dari kemacetan kota Domino.

"Karena dia sudah punya pacar."

"APAAA???!!" seru Atem dan Marik bersamaan. Nyaris saja Bakura menabrak mobil di depannya akibat jeritan maut kedua temannya.

"Pacar?! PACAR, Bakura??!" tanya Atem, histeris.

"Pasti kau salah dengar waktu Seto menceritakannya, Kura…" gumam Marik, masih tak percaya. "Pacar? Heh! Mana mungkin Seto, CEO dingin berwajah super dingin dengan kepribadian ekstra dingin bagaikan di kutub itu bisa punya pacar? Orang yang mau menjadi pacarnya pasti mabuk waktu itu…"

Bakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil tetap menyetir. Memang agak mustahil mengingat sikap sang CEO sombong nan angkuh itu. Bakura sendiri hampir jantungan saat Seto memperkenalkannya pada sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

"Lalu, siapa perempuan malang ini?" tanya Atem.

"Dia bukan perempuan, Atem. Kekasih Seto itu laki-laki yang bernama Jounouchi Katsuya."

"LAKI-LAKI???!" Lagi-lagi jeritan histeris dari mulut Atem dan Marik hampir membuat mobil _Benz _kesayangan Seto penyok. Beruntung Bakura sempat membanting setirnya ke kiri untuk menghindari truk tronton yang nyaris melindasnya, mengubah ketiganya menjadi dendeng siap saji.

"Kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa, bisa kecilkan sedikit suara cempreng kalian itu, hah?!!" bentak Bakura yang mulai frustrasi.

Atem maupun Marik tidak terlalu menggubris bentakan dari Bakura. Berita mengejutkan mengenai kekasih Seto membuat yang lainnya hanyalah angin lalu. Apalagi setelah fakta lainnya diungkapkan oleh Bakura mengenai _gender _sang kekasih. Laki-laki.

"… Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Seto itu… Gay…" bisik Atem, agak _shock._

"Lalu, kau pernah bertemu dengan pacarnya, Kura?" tanya Marik penasaran. Ia memajukan badannya ke depan supaya bisa mendengar lebih jelas jawaban Bakura.

"Tentu saja pernah." jawab Bakura santai. "Hari pertama aku datang ke rumah Seto, aku langsung diperkenalkan padanya."

"Lalu, bagaimana pacarnya?" tanya Atem pelan.

"Cukup berbeda jauh dengan Seto. Ia periang, mudah bergaul, ceria, dan menyenangkan." balas Bakura, lalu tersenyum.

"—Jauh berbeda… Kenapa Jounouchi Katsuya mau menjadi pacar Seto, sih? Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya…" gumam Marik. Ternyata informasi tentang kedekatan Seto dengan Jounouchi masih belum bisa ia telaah dengan nalar.

"Paling tidak, Jou bisa mengendalikan Seto." ucap Bakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, mana si sombong itu? Kukira dia juga akan ikut denganmu ke bandara." tanya Marik. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau sosok CEO kaya raya itu tidak ada di dalam mobil. "Bukankah ia bisa memastikan mobilnya tidak apa-apa kalau ia ikut? Sekalian memperkenalkan pacar barunya pada kita."

"Itu dia anehnya." gumam Bakura. Kedua alisnya bertautan, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa yang aneh?"

Bakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat sangat khawatir. "Sikapnya seperti orang yang terburu-buru. Ia bahkan cepat-cepat menyuruhku pergi untuk menjemput kalian. Ia seperti… menunggu sesuatu."

"Menunggu… sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Marik pelan.

Bakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut putihnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. "Entahlah. Tapi, aku mendapat firasat buruk soal ini." lanjutnya. Tangannya menggenggam setir mobil semakin erat.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah Seto."

-o-o0o-o-

**Kaiba Mansion**

Akhirnya perjalanan panjang dari bandara ke Kaiba Mansion berakhir. Dengan gerakan yang mulus, sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu telah diparkirkan di garasi. Ketiganya kemudian mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka dan bergerak ke dalam rumah untuk bertemu dengan sang pemilik. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh di rumah tersebut. Sejak perjalanan dari garasi menuju _foyer, _mereka tak bertemu satupun penghuni rumah. Tidak ada pelayan, _bodyguard, _apalagi sang tuan rumah dan kekasihnya. Suasana rumah begitu sepi dan mencekam.

"Sunyi sekali disini." bisik Marik. Mata lavendernya menatap berkeliling _foyer _megah tersebut. Matanya kemudian teralihkan pada Bakura yang masih mematung dengan tampang khawatir. "Apa biasanya sesepi ini?"

"Tidak." balas Bakura. Matanya menatap liar ke sepanjang _foyer, _mencoba untuk mencari seseorang – siapapun – di rumah itu. "Biasanya masih ada beberapa pelayan dan _bodyguard _yang berseliweran. Kenapa ini sepi sekali?"

"Lebih baik kita periksa keadaannya." Atem lalu meletakkan kopernya di atas lantai marmer Kaiba Mansion.

Ketiganya lalu memulai penyusuran di dalam _mansion. _Mulai dari _foyer, _ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, bahkan dapur telah mereka periksa. Namun, tak ada tanda penghuni sedikitpun. Lantai satu kosong melompong. Perjalanan berikutnya adalah lantai dua dimana kamar sang empunya rumah berada.

"Itu kamar Seto." bisik Bakura pada Atem dan Marik sambil menunjuk sepasang _double doors _dengan ukiran naga di pegangan pintunya.

"Ayo kita periksa."

Marik kemudian maju ke depan dan meraih gagang pintu. Cukup dengan dorongan yang ringan, pintu kamar terbuka lebar.

"Aneh. Seto tak pernah meninggalkan kamar tanpa menguncinya terlebih dulu." gumam Bakura, semakin khawatir.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini. Ayo kita masuk." ajak Atem. Tangannya kemudian menggamit lengan Bakura dan mengajak sang pemuda bermata cokelat itu masuk menyusul Marik yang telah terlebih dulu masuk.

Apa yang mereka lihat di dalam kamar benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Di atas tempat tidur terikat seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Tangannya terentang begitu lebar dan terikat erat pada _head board _tempat tidur oleh tali-tali. Kakinya juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama; tali-tali mengikat erat pergelangan kakinya ke dasar tempat tidur. Mata sang pemuda tertutupi oleh kain hitam, membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut buta untuk sementara waktu. Ia juga tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena mulutnya tertutupi lakban besar berwarna abu-abu yang dililitkan mengitari mulutnya. Hanya geraman dan erangan pelan yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu telah terbuka seluruhnya dan menampilkan perut serta dada yang bidang. Bahkan celana jins biru yang ia kenakan juga sudah setengah terbuka dan sudah sampai di betisnya, memperlihatkan sepasang _boxer _warna hitam.

"Jou…" desis Bakura tak percaya.

"Jou? Jounouchi Katsuya? Pacar Seto?!" tanya Atem tak percaya.

Bakura hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Atem. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah membebaskan Jou dari tali-tali yang membelenggunya. Kasihan pemuda it uterus meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan.

Tepat saat Bakura, Marik, dan Atem bergerak mendekat untuk membebaskan Jou, seseorang memasuki kamar tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

…xXx…

(1) Teks ini ditulis dalam Hieroglyphs dan ada pada _Papyrus Prisse, Ptahhotep._

**A/N : **Hai, haiii!! Ini gue, lho. Gue, are. key. take. tour. Bukan. Gue gak ganti nama lagi, kok. Hehehe. Unstable Psychopaths adalah account gabungan 4 orang author yang terdiri dari **are. key. take. tour, severnesh, MoonZheng, **dan **Psychochiatrist. **Emang kita semua adalah author di Harry Potter, tapi kita juga cinta mati sama YGO. iya, gak? Hehe.

Oke. Buat yang udah baca, silakan tinggalkan review, ya. Saran dan kritik dari kalian semua sangat kita nantikan. Hehehe.

Adieu.


End file.
